


Interrupted Work

by Allagandrone



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Praise Kink, clothed frotting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:41:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27785419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allagandrone/pseuds/Allagandrone
Summary: Sen just wants to work on his academy project but Nero has other ideas.
Relationships: Nero tol Scaeva/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 2





	Interrupted Work

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first time writing a fic in years, but I really hope to get back into it. I figured writing my boy getting his rocks off with Nero would be a good place to start. Since I don’t have a proofreader or anything I try to edit myself, so excuse any grammatical mistakes. 
> 
> If you’re interested in my WOL there’s a carrd url in my bio!

“Oh, come on you little-!” Sen was hunched over his desk trying desperately to repair a small Allagan drone that his father had brought him for an academic project. He was still working his way through the academy to expand his engineering skills while also proving himself to his Garlean colleagues, and to his father. The drone was small, originally an information node, and fit in the palm of Sen’s hand. The whole thing was a bit of a challenge, he wasn’t used to working with something of this size, but if he succeeded at making it functional it would secure high marks in the class. A pair of magnifying goggles pressed tightly into his face as he tinkered with the inner workings of the node, his tail flicking with his intense focus.  
  
Sen didn’t notice the footsteps behind him, as fixated as he was on his work, nor did he notice when a man leaned against his desk and watched him for several moments. Finally, the man spoke, “You seem to be having trouble, kitten.”  
  
The sound of the voice made Sen jolt up right and painfully hit his knee on the underside of his desk. After a string of cursing, he pushed the goggles up from his eyes and on to his head, pulling back thick blond hair, to glare at his guest, “Nero, you insufferable ass, what if you had made me break something?”  
  
Nero snorted derisively, “Well it would not have made it any worse, I’m sure.”  
  
Sen seethed inwardly and turned back to the node, “What is it you want, anyway, Scaeva?”  
  
“To see you, of course, I heard about your little project and wanted to see how you were fairing.” Nero grinned and leaned his elbow on Sen’s shoulder, “Why? Can’t stand to see me, kitten?”  
  
Sen’s tools clacked loudly against the desk as he sat them down a little too roughly, “Please don’t call me kitten, I’ve asked you, like, a hundred times now. And surely you have something better to do than pick on your juniors.”  
  
“I do! That something better is you.” Nero grinned and leaned in to brush his lips against Sen’s sensitive ear, “When will you quit spurning my advances, Corvinus, I have been waiting so patiently.”  
  
A shiver ran down Sen’s spine at the Garlean’s warm breath against his ear. Nero had been attempting to bed Sen for months now, but the Miqo’te had been turning him down fervently, only allowing a kiss here and there. It wasn’t that Sen had no interest in the man, but he didn’t want any distractions from his studies. “And you will continue to wait, Scaeva, I have more important things to focus on than your incessant pining.”  
  
“Incessant?” Nero laughs and gently nips at the fuzzy ear, “You really are a charmer, kitten.”  
  
Sen sucks in a breath when he feels teeth scrape along the sensitive flesh. Nero was making it extremely difficult to maintain the walls that kept him at bay, “Not my intent,” the words came strained as he tried to focus on anything else, “could you kindly let me get back to my work.”

A strong hand moved to Sen’s knee and gave it a gentle squeeze before sliding up slowly along his inner thigh, “Just one kiss, kitten?”  
  
Sen let out a breath at Nero’s touch and bit his lip. Maybe it _would_ be okay to take a small break and relieve some stress. He turned his head to look into Nero’s eyes with feigned annoyance; the walls had all but collapsed, “Just one.”

Nero grinned in triumph and captured Sen’s soft lips with his own. The kiss was so warm and full of fervent desire that Sen couldn’t help parting his lips and allowing Nero’s tongue to slip inside. Sen slid his hands around to tighten in Nero’s hair as he lost himself in the feel of the man leaning over him. What was it about the Garlean that drove Sen insane? His arrogant, cocky, self-assured attitude pissed off just about everyone at the academy, but somehow Sen found it endearing. Often he found himself giving in to Nero’s desires, whether it be make out sessions behind the machinery, or a quick coffee date between classes. 

The Garlean chuckled and deepened the kiss, twirling the chair around so he could press his knee between Sen’s legs. The feeling made Sen gasp and his cock twitched against his trousers. Without realizing it, he began to grind himself against Nero’s knee, chasing the pleasure building in his gut. Nero finally broke the kiss to trail his tongue around Sen’s jaw, down the soft skin of his neck, and nibble at the base before pulling away to take in Sen’s expression. 

The Miqo’te’s lips were swollen and raw, his eyes lidded, cheeks red from embarrassment, and pants wet with arousal; the sight made Nero flush. He pressed his knee harder against the stiff length, a movement that made a sweet moan slip over those pink lips that Nero loved so deeply. This man would be his, he swore it. 

Sen was close, oh, so close, and his gasps and moans grew louder as he neared his climax, his thrusting erratic. Nero pushed against him in time with his thrusting and murmuring all sorts of dirty things that drove Sen up the wall.

“Good boy, kitten.” He whispered softly, “Come just for me.”

The words sent Sen over the edge and he had to bite his tongue to keep from screaming as sweet release washed over him, soaking the front of his trousers. Nero leaned back in for another long, slow kiss before pulling away completely, “There, that wasn’t so bad, was it?”

Sen couldn’t find the words to respond. He only stared at Nero in a daze with his mismatched eyes. 

“Now, if you’ll be so kind,” Nero stroked his own hardness, “I would also like to be taken care of.”

Before Sen could respond, though, a voice came from the front of the house, “Sen? Are you here?”

It was his brother, Julian. Sen was on his feet immediately, desperately rubbing at the wet spot on his pants and shoving Nero towards the door, “You have to go, now. Get yourself off somewhere else.”

Nero pouted and adjusted himself to hide his erection, “You’re no fun! I always give and give to you and I never get anything in return.”

“I do not have time to deal with this, my father probably expects me to have something accomplished on this node by now and I have nothing. Now go!” Sen continued trying to push Nero out the door, but the tall man refused to budge, still pouting down at Sen. 

With a roll of his eyes, Sen sighed, “Fine, maybe… maybe next time I will return the favor, but for now you have to leave.”

Nero smirked wickedly, “I am going to hold you to that, Corvinus.” 

Before Sen could protest, Nero leaned down to steal one last kiss before he spun out the door, giving Julian a wink and a wave as he went by.  
  



End file.
